


His Lady, Salacious

by hataru



Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Biting, Corsetry, Creampie, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Femdom, Groping, Implied Relationships, Implied femdom, Kinktober 2020, Licking, Love Bites, Marking, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, Rough Kissing, Scent Marking, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Stalking, Vaginal Sex, implied cunnilingus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26889391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: 10/8 corset | stalking—“Do you want to do something about it, butler?” She continued, hiding her growing excitement behind a cool facade. She looked over her shoulder slyly, meeting his glowing red eyes without an ounce of fear. His lips had parted as his breathing grew ragged at the intoxicating smell of her arousal, fangs replacing his straight teeth. “How salacious… You may do what you like.”
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Original Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 170





	His Lady, Salacious

**Author's Note:**

> warnings in the tags!
> 
> kept it vague on terms of the mc’s name so this could be interpreted as both a reader and oc insert.
> 
> the list is already full, but if anyone wants to suggest a character they would like me to write about in the future you may go to my tumblr (bakustark.tumblr.com) and drop an ask!

The Phantomhive maid was taking far too long, she realized in mild irritation. She’d called the klutzy woman to her room to help her out of the godforsaken dress she’d been squeezed into so she could get ready for bed, but the redhead was nowhere to be seen. _Honestly_ … She could feel a headache coming on. What an incompetent help Earl Phantomhive had.

“Pardon the intrusion, my lady.”

Well, not _entirely_ incompetent. 

“Come in.” She called out, turning on her heels to face Sebastian as he came into the room and closed the door behind himself. She levelled him with a stern look, crossing her arms under her bust, “Where is the maid?” 

Sebastian gave her a tightlipped smile, his eyes shut in faux politeness. “I apologize, my lady, Mey-rin is currently indisposed. I will be assisting you tonight.” He informed her in that condescending tone he used on all the guests.

She let out a small scoff and turned again, pushing her hair aside to show him her back. “Help me with my dress, I’d like to retire for the evening.” She ordered coolly. 

“Yes, my lady.” She heard him say in reply before his gloved fingers worked on undoing the back of her dress. The expensive clothing loosened over her frame and she let it pool at her feet, stepping out of it to allow him to pick it up. A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips when she felt him pause, his fingers ghosting over the bare skin of her thigh. “Do you like them? I had Miss Hopkins make them for me.” Those pesky bloomers were replaced by a small, thin slip that stretched over her arse and covered her mound. 

He pressed his hand against her leg, tracing up her smooth flesh until settling on her hip as he rose to his full height. “Miss Hopkins.” Sebastian repeated, disgruntled, after realizing what she’d said. 

“The woman might be a pain in the arse, but her appreciation for modernized clothing is a breath of fresh air.” She admitted, drumming her fingers on the wooden bedpost. Her smirk widened and she nudged her hips back, pressing against the growing bulge in his trousers. His fingers dug into her soft skin and she heard him let out a shaky breath. “I asked you something, butler. _Do you like them_?” She repeated, rolling her hips back against him once more. 

Finally, the always pristine Phantomhive butler uttered a groan and ground against the swell of her arse. “ _Y_ _esss_.” The word came out in an inhuman hiss that made her throb in want. 

“Do you want to do something about it, butler?” She continued, hiding her growing excitement behind a cool facade. She looked over her shoulder slyly, meeting his glowing red eyes without an ounce of fear. His lips had parted as his breathing grew ragged at the intoxicating smell of her arousal, fangs replacing his straight teeth. “How salacious… You may do what you like.”

No sooner than the words had left her mouth, his gloved hands were suddenly replaced by sharp claws that tore away her underwear. She gasped in surprise before pursing her lips with a huff, mildly irked that a pair of her recently acquired underwear was destroyed on its first day. That hellish butler better make up for it. 

His hand reached down her front to cup her mound, pressing his fingers against her wet folds almost teasingly. She hummed, pleased, and rolled her hips into his touch. “So wet,” Sebastian purred, eyes half lidded as he pressed his nose against the curve of her jaw. He breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the smell of her, and let out a low groan. She felt the way he quivered, dipping his middle finger inside her walls and grinding the heel of his palm against her clit. 

Her soft moan was echoed by one of his own, his tongue darting out to taste the unblemished skin on the column of her throat. His other hand travelled up her side to press against her abdomen, still covered by the tight coutil of her corset, and tug her closer to himself. Sebastian continued the sinful rolling of his hips, his clothed erection rubbing against the globes of her ass. 

She leaned back against him with another breathy sigh, reaching back to thread her fingers into his soft hair and keep his mouth pressed against her skin. Sebastian let out a pleased rumble, placing open mouthed kisses on her neck, mindful of the sharpness of his teeth. He added another finger, curling them and rubbing her clit more firmly. Her juices soaked his palm, filling the room with the wet noises of his ministrations. 

“Sebastian,” She began while tightening her hold on his hair, fully aware of the tightness in her abdomen that warned her of an incoming orgasm. She wouldn’t do that just yet, though, no matter how skillful he was with his fingers. “Get on with it.”

There was a warm rush of air by her ear as he exhaled sharply, the shadows in the corners of the room growing with his arousal. His fingers left her mound, her walls clamping around nothing at their absence, and he gripped onto her hips. She held onto the bedframe, a delighted shiver running down her spine as he leant over her, the blunt head of his cock nudging against her soaked folds. 

He filled her with a swift thrust, sheathing himself to the hilt inside her velvety walls. “So warm, my lady,” Sebastian moaned lowly, feeling how her cunt hugged his hard length. His clawed hands ran up and down her sides, tracing the patterns of the corset before grabbing her chest with a greediness uncharacteristic to his perfect butler persona. 

She smiled to herself, moaning softly and bucking back against him. As always, his cock pressed up against all the spots inside of her that made stars burst across her vision. Perhaps the loss of her underwear was worth it. Sebastian moaned and growled over her, purring praises into her ear as he bucked his hips harshly. 

The smack of his pelvis against her backside and the wet, filthy sounds of his cock impaling her again and again reverberated around the room. “You’re like an animal, butler.” She chuckled breathily, letting out a small noise of pleasure when he thrusted his hips especially hard, his balls smacking against her engorged clit. “Ah, I wonder what the little earl would say if he knew you got like this over a potential suspect.” The Earl Phantomhive suspected her, yes, but she was not the culprit of the particular crimes he was investigating.

Sebastian didn’t reply verbally to her teasing, he rarely did, and took her earlobe into his mouth to nip at it with sharp teeth, relishing in the shudder than racked her spine. His large hands squeezed her covered breasts and a spurt of precum painted her walls. “My lady, my sweet, **mine** ,” Sebastian uttered possessively into her skin, nearly drooling in pleasure at finally relishing in her soft flesh and warm little cunt after watching her longingly from the other side of the room for the past few hours that had felt like a painful eternity. “All mine.”

“And what about you, dear butler?” She turned her head, her nose brushing against his as she stared into his hazy eyes. “Who do you belong to? Are you mine?” 

His mouth fell open with a breathless groan, his back hunching as he curled tightly around her body, “ _Yours_. Yes, yours, my lady.” Sebastian gasped, his thrusts wild and erratic as the coil in his abdomen tightened. He pressed his forehead against hers, hair in disarray, “I’m all yours…”

She caught Sebastian’s lips with hers, sliding her tongue inside his mouth to brush against his own, thoroughly enjoying the unabashed groan that left his throat. “Mm, good boy.” She uttered between kisses, “Why don’t you go on and come, love? Come inside me, beautiful.” She gently coaxed, lightly scratching his scalp with her nails.

He pulled his mouth away from hers to let out a drawn out groan, his hips stuttering. He quickly reached down to rub quick circles on the slick nub of her clit, his hot breath hitting the skin of her shoulder. Sebastian held her tighter and her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure, her hand reaching out to grab his free one. She held it up to her face and pressed her lips against the Faustian contract mark branding his pale skin. 

He bit down on her shoulder to muffle his cry of pleasure, giving one last thrust to bury himself as deep as he could go before his release flooded her convulsing insides. Her hand tightened around his and she moaned lowly, her legs trembling from the intensity of her orgasm. His tongue darted out to collect the blood seeping sluggishly from the bite and he gave it a chaste kiss, his long lashes brushing against her skin. 

Nothing her hair and a little makeup wouldn’t fix. But, it wasn’t like she truly cared about the opinions of close minded imbeciles and gossiping housewives. 

She let out a satisfied sigh and gave his arm a firm pat. Sebastian let out a disgruntled sound, but slipped out of her and stepped back. She turned to him, brushing her hair back with her fingers and looking over his disheveled appearance with a smirk. “My, my, Mr. Michaelis, at this point I’d say you have a fetish.” She drawled, placing her hand on her corset. He pursed his lips and reached behind her to undo the laces of the article before producing a wet cloth to clean up the dripping mess between her thighs. “If I didn’t wear one of these every day, I’d probably be dead by now.” She noted, referring to her still uneven breathing. A lesser woman would’ve suffocated and fainted. 

“I would allow no such thing, my lady.” Sebastian murmured while helping her into her nightgown. He slid on a clean pair of gloves and adjusted his clothing, smoothing out the wrinkles. 

She hummed lightly and ran her fingers through his hair, taking in the soft expression on his handsome face. The only other time she saw it was when a feline was in the vicinity. “Will you join me in bed tonight or will you continue to lurk in the shadows and watch me from afar?” She asked quietly, a small smile tugging at her mouth. He blinked down at her, surprised. “Come on now, I thought you learned not to underestimate me.” 

A smile of his own took over his lips, something both proud and wicked in his eyes. “My sincere apologies, my lady. I’ll have to sweep the grounds for any unwanted guests before joining you in five minutes.” Sebastian replied and his eyelids lowered, his eyes burning red when she caught his chin between her fingers with a mischievous gleam in her sharp gaze. 

“Return in two minutes and I’ll let you bury your face between my thighs.”

  
“ ** _Yes, my lady_**.”

**Author's Note:**

> because it wouldn’t be kinktober without Sebastian. i had a lot of fun writing this, can you tell?
> 
> thanks for reading, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
